hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivlenkov
|name = Ivlenkov |kana = イワレンコフ |rōmaji = Iwarenkofu |japanese voice = Kohei Kowada (1999) Eiji Ito (2011) |english voice = Byron Close (1999) Hank Ketchum (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Green (2011) |hair = Blond (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nostrade Family |previous occupation = Nostrade Bodyguard |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Ivlenkov (イワレンコフ, Iwarenkofu) was one of Neon's bodyguards. Appearance Ivlenkov was a plump man who appeared to be in his middle age. He had brown combed-back hair and green eyes. He was only seen wearing a standard black suit, white shirt, and a black-tie. In the 2011 anime adaptation, his tie was dark red. Personality Ivlenkov always had a calm and professional demeanor, especially around his clientHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 and when he was in the Underground Auction as one of the representatives for the Nostrade Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Plot Yorknew City arc On a private runway at the Lingon Airport, Ivlenkov, Linssen, Tocino, Dalzollene, and Squala keep a close eye on Neon Nostrade, as she exits her private airship and into a car en route to Yorknew City. Under Dalzollene's orders, Ivlenkov along with Tocino and Baise are assigned to attend the Underground Auction as representatives under the Nostrade Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Before the start of the auction, Ivlenkov along with Tocino and Baise, notes the types of capos in attendance. To escape from Franklin's Double Machine Gun Nen ability from within the auction room, Ivlenkov breaks down to the door to the outside, but immediately his head is smashed open by Shizuku's Blinky. Kurapika mentions Ivlenkov to Uvogin as one of the Nostrade bodyguards that were killed in the massacre. However, the thief shows little remorse for their losses and in a fit of rage Kurapika smashes his fist onto Uvogin's face.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Neon is later informed about the deaths of Ivlenkov, Squala, Baise, and Dalzollene, though the girl's main concern was that of the Princess Corco Mummy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Abilities & Powers Ivlenkov used to be a Nostrade Family's bodyguard and, as such, he must have been skilled enough to have passed a test for this job. He proved to be moderately fast and agile when he dodged the spray of Nen bullets fired by Franklin's Double Machine Gun. Nen His Nen type and abilities are unknown, as they have never been shown or mentioned. Battles Trivia * In the English dub of the 1999 anime adaptation, he was referred to as "Ilankov". Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation, during the Underground Auction, Ivlenkov throws a Nen imbued chair at Franklin, who destroys it with his Nen bullets.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 52 (1999) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Ivlenkov fr:Iwalenkov pt:Iwarenkof ru:Ивленков zh:義瓦斂夫 Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters Category:Nostrade Family